The Hidden Identity
by poppy1445
Summary: Every thing is not as it seems to Hermione. How will she feel when she finds out the people she loved were deceving her?
1. Chapter 1

This story is all ready up on my Wattpad account so I hope you enjoy. Find me on Wattpad poppy1445.

* * *

Chapter 1

**prologue**

** Bellatrix POV**

My darling Severus and I could never have been happier as we watched little Milia sleep. Her black hair, a sharp contrast to the white sheets in her cot as her curls covered her pillow. My hand rocked her cradle back and forth until finally she was asleep and it was our turn to go to bed.

The following morning Milia played quietly on the marble flooring of our parlour room, lining her alphabet blocks in a row and frowning if the colours didn't look right before swapping them to her liking. Myself and Severus entered the room, my heels clicking on the floor alerted our angel of our presence and she smiled that oh so adorable smile in greeting. I couldn't help but smile sweetly back at our little Miracle. Severus watched the greeting between Mother and Daughter and chuckled slightly as he kissed my hair and rested his hand on my lower back.

I sat on the brown leather sofa as Sev reached down to pick Milia up before joining me with a giggling little girl as Severus plopped down on the sofa ungracefully –not that he cared when it came to Milia-. Both of my reasons for living stared at me waiting to hear what it was I had to say, although Severus already knew our reason for breaking up her playtime was, sometimes I really do wonder if he actually regresses back to a childlike state.

Pulling a small black box from my green velvet gown I handed it over to Milia and watched her face concentrate extremely hard before she managed to pop open the lid revealing a small golden locket. Taking the box off of her for only a moment I lifted the necklace from its cushioning before giving the box back to her to hold onto.

"This is a present from Mummy and Daddy Milia, it will keep you safe as long as you have it on your person" I wasn't quite sure why I was explaining this to a one year old –maybe it was for my own sanity who knows-. With one of my newly pedicured long nails I popped open the locket to reveal a picture of her when she was first born being rocked side to side in my arms whilst Sev wrapped his arm around my waist protectively. I remember looking down at something so small as she slept peacefully in my embrace and wondering how we got so lucky.

We were giving this to her as a keepsake on her first birthday as a reminder that no matter what happened we would always be there for her.

"We will always love you Milia" Severus kissed the back of her head as I carefully manoeuvred the locket around her neck and fastened the crab clasp closed.

"Where is my granddaughter as I come bearing gifts of the 'cute and cuddly' kind," I turned around to see my Father standing in the door way holding a small pink gift bag.

Severus placed her onto her feet and only let her go once she got her footing right, holding her hands straight out to the side as if she was walking the tight rope she walked halfway to the door before falling on her cushioned bottom and laughing. My Father walked over to where Milia was sitting on the floor -with her hand around her newly locket heading directly for her mouth-.

"Good thing you thought to put a protective spell against the locket to stop it from being damaged Bella" Sev whispered in my ear as his breathe tingled down my neck before standing to shake my Fathers hand in greeting –Merlin forbid if he ever did forget-.

"I never thought I would ever see you holding a pink bag" I chuckled and stood up to cuddle my Father to distract myself from my need for my Husband. Inside the bag was a soft brown teddy bear with a name tag around his paw. Chuckling to myself I handed the bofle bear over to the birthday girl. The locket dropped immediately forgotten as one of the bears ears bore the pain of being bitten. –oh the joys of children teething-. Looking up to her Father and Grandfather conversing softly to them she looked on in awe with her eyes nearly as black as her dads, Milia already absolutely worshipped the ground the males walked on and I knew in her eyes they could do no wrong.

The rest of the day flurried past in a blur of pure happiness, neither I nor Severus could believe our little girl was a full year old. My Father stayed for another hour or so before departing for the evening. Severus had booked a table for two at our favourite restaurant although it was Milia's birthday but it was more than that.

It was a full year that we had her to ourselves. Bringing our precious Milia into the world was not easy on myself or our unborn little girl. Every infection or bug going around I would catch it and end up with a week's stay in St Mungos growing weaker by the moment.

Even after she was born she had to stay in Hospital with respiratory problems. I couldn't bear see my little girl so tied up in tubes and on monitors, without Severus and My Father by my side. But she came and was healthy and we couldn't have been more proud of how beautiful she is.

"Let Mummy please tie up your hair," I said as I sat down next to her and ran my fingers through her shoulder length black hair bringing it into bunches. I had my favourite blood red velvet gown on with my vintage High heels Father brought my back from Russia. "Now we are going out for a little bit so Nanny Gina will be here to look after you tonight. Be a good girl for her darling" Milia frowned before nodding her head in acceptance, much like her Father she found it hard to trust people easily.

I gave her a kiss on the cheek before tearing myself away; It would be the first proper outing I had agreed to without her coming with us. "By princess see you later," Sev said as he also gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Shall we go then," He held his arm out for me to take, placing my hand in the crook of his elbow I looked back to see Gina playing with Milia.

The evening was fantastic and I felt guilty for almost forgetting about our Milia at home. We talked and laughed like a couple of young teenagers all over again … It was magical. Once we had eaten our meal Severus paid the bill and escorted me from the restaurant. Holding onto my hand he stroked my knuckles with his thumb in an affectionate manner as he side-apparated us back home.

Standing in the garden something was amiss, the house was eerie … too quiet for my liking. I eyed Severus who withdrew his wand at the same time as I. We raced inside and opened the living room door, the toys were still sprawled over the floor and there was no sign of Gina who was normally still awake and would have cleaned up after our messy monster.

I stayed in the hallway as Severus inspected the kitchenette/dining room area, My heart started to pound erratically in my chest, something was not right. I watched the moving pictures on the walls of various key points in Milia's life. Her first picture being taken, her first tooth being cut, her first steps she took and when she first learned to crawl. My heart sank as my Husband came from the kitchen shaking his head. Severus gripped my hand as we headed up to Milia's room. The door was open a-jar with the fairy night light reflecting up onto the roof. It rotated to make it look as if the pink fairies were dancing. We went in with wands drawn expecting anything and everything.

In the corner sat Gina tied up in an unconscious state, her head leaning onto the wall as her eyes were closed. A cotton handkerchief gagged around her head to prevent her from … well I was not sure what it was meant to do because she still could have screamed and potentially bitten. Thick rope cut into her skin, tying her ankles and wrists together. Bringing me out of observations, Milia lay screaming in the arms of a man we both new. Alistair Moody. He turned round and chuckled evilly as he apparated away with Milia in his arms. All I could do was fall to the floor and cry.

**Hermione POV**

**Sixteen Years Later**

, can't someone shut that god dam alarm clock off,' I thought as I sat up in bed squinting as the sun came through the gap in the thin lilac curtains. Blinking my eyes rapidly I allowed them to readjust to the lighting as I remembered that today was my seventeenth birthday and the day I would go back to Hogwarts to fulfil my position as Head Girl. 'I wonder who Head Boy is' I thought as I got up to have a shower to make myself presentable.

The shower woke me up enough to be able to see and think more clearly. Once clean and dry I through ( threw not through) my towel in the wet washing basket and returned to my room where I went over to the mirror to dry my hair.

"WHAT!" I screamed as I looked into the mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hermione POV**

"Darling what's wrong," My Mum raced into my room, stopping dead in her tracks as her eyes gazed upon my person. "Richard come up here," She called shakily down for my Dad as she backed out of the doorway -not taking her eyes from me- and made her way into the master bedroom. I stood shakily still, staring at the floor length mirror. A loud clatter echoed from the master bedroom into mine as I could hear my Mum looking for something. My Dad finally came up the stairs, took one look at me and cursed under his breath as my mum came into the room behind him. In her hands she was holding a small black box and handed it to me before reaching for my Dad's hand.

I looked at my parents with a confusion written all over my face, my hand slowly reached up and out to receive the box, It didn't seem like a birthday present but I opened it anyway. Inside the box, nestled onto some black tissue paper, lay a silver locket with the letters 'MES' inscribed on the love heart in a curly styled font. My fingers itched to grasp open the locket into my hand and flick the latch open with a fingernail. Cut into the perfect love heart shaped was a younger looking Bellatrix and Severus Snape cradling a baby who had fuzzy black hair.

My eyes flickered back to the mirror at the young lady standing, mimicking my every eye movement. My hair was long, black with a slight waviness to it. My eyes no longer held their muddy brown orbs but more of a black tint.

"What is this about?" I asked no one in particular as I tucked some hair behind my ear, this foreign body, the cooler temperature of my skin as my eyes roamed down my slightly slender waist and much longer legs.

"Are you trying to tell me that I am adopted?" I dragged my eyes from the form and eyed my 'parents' suspiciously.

"Well, Yes sweetheart. All that we were told is that your real name is Milia Elizabeth Snape and you wore that locket around your little neck when you came to us. Those are your birth parents holding you in the moving photograph, but we were made aware that, when the time was right your Headmaster would be able to tell you more" I simply nodded my head, my parents took this as their Que to leave as they departed my room, closing the door quietly behind them.

Turning to my wardrobe I swung open the double doors and pondered what to wear to return to Hogwarts in. I could no longer dress as 'Hermione Jean Granger' Oh no, I was apparently a pure blood. Oh how the tables sure do change. Pulling some black skinny jeans -that were ripped on the kneecaps- off of a hanger and a strappy blue top -that I hadn't worn before- I threw them onto the bed before stripping out of my Elmo pajamas and changing for the day. Leaving my hair as it was, in a curly mess I applied some simple red lip gloss, mascara, eyeliner and shimmery blue eye shadow -nothing too over the top of course-.

Under my bed I had a special box for my shoes to be stored into, I remember buying some biker boots with studs randomly placed here and there from Muggle London with Ginny last year, She was pinning over Harry and I had just got out of a rocky relationship with Ronald, so we decided a bit of pampering and retail therapy was in order. I smiled at the memory and pulled them onto my feet, tying them tightly at the laces. Taking a deep breathe I picked my wand up from my bedside table and shrunk my school trunk -with everything in it I would need for the next year- and placed it into my jeans pocket.

Down stairs I found my 'not so real parents' talking quietly between themselves. They turned round as soon as I entered through the archway and coughed loud enough for them to hear so they could be aware of my presence.

"No daughter of mine is going out dressed like that," Richard said in slight disdain to my outfit, rolling my eyes I turned around to leave.

"Well Im not your daughter anymore so we shouldn't have a problem." I walked out of the door as they followed behind me. Sure it was a heartless thing to say, but wasn't it mean they keeping my adoption a secret from me?

Before the Granger's could stop me I turned in a circle of apparition twirling and swirling around as the air of magic flowed through my magical core I finally came to a standstill as the dizzy spells started to kick in.

"Oi Watch it missy, don't just stand there" Some rude common woman barged past me to hurry her children onto the platform. There it was the famous Hogwarts train that departed and arrived at the platform 9 3/4. I remember Harry saying he actually asked a muggle ticket conductor where the magical platform was. Shaking my head with a smirk placed firmly onto my face I jumped onto the far end of the train holding onto the handle as my foot was on the step, taking one last look at the platform around me I took a deep breathe and encouraged my feet on-wards and upwards for new journeys.

On the train I found an empty compartment 'Best avoid Harry and Ron right now' I thought as I pinned my Head Girl badge to my robes that I put on over my clothes. I never changed until we were more closer to the school. After waking up at an ungodly hour I felt absolutely dead on my feet, much so that I actually laid my head down on the padded bench and allowed my eyes to flutter close and my mind to drift away.

**Meanwhile**

"Hey Harry have you seen 'Mione yet?" Ron asked popping a sweet from his Bertie's every flavored beans pot into his mouth.

"No now you mention it I haven't. Shall we go and find her?" Ron nodded as he tipped the last twenty or so beans into his mouth and chewed with his mouth wide open as the two left the compartment to search for Hermione.

The two Gryffindor boys had searched the accessible parts of the train ... twice, up and down for most of the journey but what they didn't do was when they passed what seemed like an empty compartment they didn't even think to look in and decided it was too close to snake territory so turned around and gave up, in hopes they would find their know it all friend shortly.

**Back to Hermione/Milia**

I woke with a jolt as I heard someone outside of the door to my compartment.

"This one looks empty," I didn't move from my position but watched the door open through my eyelashes. In walked a tall, but well built man who I soon came to realized was Draco Malfoy.

"Oh who do we have here?," He said as he loomed over me small curled up form. Another man came in behind him and sat onto the other bench, he had sandy brown hair and didn't acknowledge my presence. Theodore Nott, the ever mysterious Wizard.

"Do you mind I'm trying to sleep," I mumbled as I sat up with a bit of a mood on. Draco Sat down in front of me and moved my robes to the side revealing my Head Girl badge.

"Head Girl hu? Well I'm Head Boy," He flashed his badge to confirm what he was saying was true, "I haven't seen you before, what house are you in?. I can see no tie."

"Does it matter and I haven't bothered to put my school uniform on yet anyway. Now if you don't mind I'll be going back to sleep, I have not slept well in a while and there is about another four hours until we get to school," I said as I swung my legs back onto the bench and allowed my body to fall back asleep. Draco was highly amused if the smirk plastered all over his face was any indication. He had found a girl in the first half an hour of being on this hell hole, who was head strong and wasn't afraid to stand up for herself, a lot like himself. Surely that would make it easier for the pair to work on the head's duty's harmoniously enough ... Right?

I next woke up as something hard and pointy was poking at my side. I opened my eyes and drew my wand from the waistband of my jeans and pointed it at the man poking me.

"Whoa there, I was only waking you up to tell you that there isn't a lot time left until we arrive." I nodded and gave a yawn as I stared out of the window to take in my surroundings, Draco was right we was only maybe 5 or 6 miles away from Hogsmeade train station.

I got up and went to get changed, with my still shrunken suitcase in my jeans pocket it made it slightly easier to cart the thing around. I still didn't put on my tie as I decided I would need to talk to Dumbledore about a house resit or something?.

As I re-entered back into the compartment, Draco was lounging on one of the benches reading a book with his ankles crossed and his eyes fixated on reading the text. He looked up over the book obviously searching for what was not there "Still no tie I see?."

"I need to speak to Dumbledore about the house that I currently reside in," I told him as I sat down and looked out of the window once again. The familiar scenery flew past but it felt so strange. "And then I think I may need to have a chat with Snape," I said with a sigh. Draco looked up with a slight glazed look.

"I'm not going to ask why, that is your business, but I could take you to see him... if you like of course"

I silently thanked Merlin at him not pressing matters as I nodded my head allowing an odd curl to bounce around near my cheek and then smiled as Hogsmeades came into view. As soon as the train came to a stand still we began to pack away out things we had needed for the journey when Draco turned round to me and said, "I always thought that book-worm Granger would get Head Girl but I've not seen her at all and nether has Weasel or Potty by the amount they have walked up and down the train." I simply laughed at how little people new about ...well anything.

Once in Hogwarts I walked straight up to Dumbledore's office and knocked loudly. The staircase spiraled down and I ran all the way up and slammed the top door behind me. "DUMBLEDORE!" The old wizard just smiled back at me and sat down.

"Well Miss ... Is it Miss Snape now? it seems the glamour I cast on has worn off. As you are no longer Miss Granger you will need to be resorted" I stood staring at the crazy old coot, I come to realize who my parents are and that is all he can say? Wait till my Father hears about this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Milia (Hermione) POV**

Dumbledore rose from his chair and walked over to where the sorting hat sat on a shelf near the arched windows. The hat was placed abruptly on my bushy head abruptly to rouse him from his slight slumber, and with a grumble and a moan he yelled out to a non-existent audience "SLYTHERIN!" This wasn't a complete shock as by the look of whom my parents were standing in my locket, I fully knew both of them were in the house of Slytherin. Which reminded me,

"Sir would I be able to talk to Professor Snape after the Welcoming feast." I asked out of politeness I would get Draco to take me if he agreed or not, "Oh and I need a new school tie." I pointed out as Dumbledore nodded and handed me a Slytherin tie. I put it on loosely and walked off to the Great Hall. Wondering in slight excitement, what the house of Slytherin had to offer.

I slipped quietly into the Great Hall and walked over to the Slytherin table, sitting alone at the end. As I was platting a bit of hair out of sheer boredom a shadow over loomed me as someone sat down next to me. I looked up slightly and saw Draco smirking at my fingers lingered at the end of my strand of hair. I rolled my eyes and went back to platting my hair. "I see you Spoke to Dumbledore" He asked pointing to my new tie loosely in place around my neck.

"Guess you could say that," I mumbled as Dumbledore gathered the schools attention to preform his usual speech before the sorting ceremony. With his arms flaying and a sparkle permanently etched in place, I did start to wonder if Dumbledore had ever considered an occupation in theatrics?

After the sorting and the four houses a little fuller the food finally came to place upon the tables. My eyes every so often would wander over to my 'Father' and take in his face in a whole new light. Sensing somebody was staring at him, Severus Snape turned his head to his own house and located me as i swiftly looked down to my plate and started to poke a carrot to death.

"You going to eat it or continue to torture it?" Draco laughed and then straightened his face back to neutral "Are you going to tell me your name yet?" I shook my head and popped said carrot in my mouth.

"Maybe after you have taken me to see our 'dear' head off house, I need to have a talk with Snape." Draco simply nodded when two owls dropped two letters before our plates. One said 'Head Boy' and the other 'Head Girl'. The letter was short but left us both in shock. It read, 'Dear Head Girl, I would like to inform you about your living quarters that you and the Head Boy will be sharing. It is located behind the portrait of The piper and his pig on the third floor. The password is 'Measlebump'.

Yours

Professor Dumbledore.

I sighed deeply and stood up claiming I was full, I didn't exactly expect we would be sharing a dorm I honestly thought we could have done our head duties and stayed in our respected houses. I walked all the way to my dorm which I would be sharing with Draco. I mumbled the password and walked in.

There was a living area, small kitchen/diner and two en-suit bedrooms. I decided to take the bedroom on the left and when I walked in my trunk was already there at the end of a double bed. One wall had black and white stripes while the rest where white. The carpet was also white. Color immediately danced around the room as I changed the color of the curtains to a pale blue and the lamp shade the same shade.

I heard the portrait open and then close, "Oi, Head Girl!" A deep voice called from the living room.

"Bedroom to the left!" I shouted back as with a flick of my wand my personal items flew open from the trunk and situated themselves around my new bedroom. Draco soon came in through and stood looking around. I pulled my hair into a rough bun and stabbed it in place with my wand.

So the Feast is over, Do you want to see Snape now?" I smiled and quickly shoved on my biker boots and walked out of the door.

"Let's go! Oh and shut my door behind you!" I yell to him as I made my way down to the kitchen and open a cupboard at random to find exactly what I this like room of requirements? I open a cupboard and there is immediately my item in mind? or I am I just plain lucky?

Draco comes down to find me standing by the portrait with a lolly in my mouth, "want one?" I ask offering him a lolly. He simply shakes his head and we turn to go out of the portrait and headed down to the dungeons. Professor Snape's office and personal space was adjoined to the Potion's classroom. Heading down the Potion's corridor Draco show's me an actual door leading to his actual office.

I walk into Snape's office asking Draco to stand outside with a pleading look.

"Excuse me, Sir I was wondering if there is anyway or anything I could do for extra-credit?" Snape had his head down working on some paperwork.

"Miss Granger I am not giving yo..." Snape looked up at me and fell silent.

"Hello Dad," I say simply with a slight crack in my voice.

"M-Milia no way it can't be you but ... You ... Baby ... DUMBLEDORE!" He finally shouted to no one in particular but the air around them, I simply stood their and smiled back. Standing up with some hidden strength, he walked with measured steps around his desk and stood in front of me, gazing slightly at me.

"May i?" I nodded my head at his unspoken question as he immediately lifted me off the ground giving me a hug and engulfing me into his strong embrace. That is when I finally lost it and I started to cry and that is why Draco walked in.

"Um... Would someone care to explain?" We both looked at him. I was crying and Dad was on the verge of crying. But to Draco it looked like the new girl was crying as his head of house, his confider and mentor cuddling the girl he was starting to like.

"Yes, um Draco please escort the head girl back to your dorms, You have my permission to tell him" Dad spoke the last bit to me as with a parting smile he walked over to his floo, no doubt to fire call my Mum.

Back at our common room I sat Draco down on the sofa next to me, both of us had cadbury hot chocolate in hands. I sat cross legged on the sofa and faced him thinking on where to start. Taking a deep breath I started, "My name is Milia Elizabeth Snape, Professor Snape is my Dad and Bellatrix is my Mum. Dumbledore took me from my parents and cast a glamour on me that wore off on my seventeenth birthday. I got a locket with a picture of me and my parents was given to me," I said untucking the locket from my blouse and showing it to him.

"Ah, my godparents" With the confused look she shot him he continued. "No Bellatrix is not my Mother's sister, look's a lot like my Aunt Andromeda though doesn't she?" I nodded my head quietly wondering if someone had committed a small act of infidelity someway down the line, there was no way my Mother and Andromeda was not related. They looked so similar they could be twins.

"So who were you with this glamour on, I presume you already came Hogwarts, you are way to familiar with the castle grounds. " He asked putting a hand on her shoulder. I mumbled out my old name but he just cocked his head to the side to signal he hadn't heard.

"Hermione Granger," I said and he just smirked.

"I knew Granger would get Head Girl, but turning out to be in Slytherin and a Snape at that" He let out a long whistle, "Wow. Well Milia, guess me and you are sharing dorms so we may as well be friends." He smiled a proper smile and for a second he looked kinda cute. Only for a second I must add.

The next morning I got up and had a shower. I braided my hair over my shoulder and put on minimal make up that including my bright red lipstick. Down in the living room Draco was lounging on the love seat with his feet up on the coffee table. I then noticed he was asleep with the soft mews coming from his form and the way his breathing flowed. I walked up behind him and blew gently into his ear. He jumped and quickly looked around before he caught sight of me with my head on the back of the sofa. I smiled at him.

"Meet you in the Great Hall," I yelled as I made my way out of the common room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Milia POV**

Down in the Great Hall Draco sat next to me in our usual place at the table as I started to pour oats into my small bowl before reaching over for the squirty bottle of maple syrup and began to squeeze a swirl on the top.

"Drakie!" Draco visibly cringed in disgust as Pansy Parkinson came over like a bouncing love sick puppy.

"Have you missed me, what a silly question of course you did!" She sat down and draped herself over Draco's arm trying to give him the 'best view' of her small assets. Putting a spoonful of oats and syrup into my mouth I shook my head at the look of fear and resentment Draco was emitting. Parkinson snapped her head up and glared at me for being in reaching distance of her prey.

"And who might you be?" Parkinson looked her up and down in dismay.

"It doesn't matter" Lacing my words with dripping venom I stared icily at the fellow Slytherin witch.

"I think it does considering you are sitting next to and are talking to my boyfriend" Draco sighed as he tried to correct Pansy's mistake but she was having none of it and kept yapping ... clearly living up to her pug like name.

"So what makes you think you have the right to talk to him!" Fire roared into Pansy's eyes, gearing for any argument that may follow.

"A, I'm Head Girl so five points from Slytherin for being rude to the Head Girl and B, my name is Milia Snape is that enough reason to speak to him. If not please wright me a letter expressing your concern, If I do not reply in an allotted time it is clear I don't give a crap" Just as my mouth closed around another spoonful of oats, the owls swooped down form the owlery with the mornings post. Pansy stropped off in a huff and joined her girlfriends at the bottom end of the table. A normal school barn owl dropped off a copy of the Daily Prophet and a bundle of letters, placing them in front of my bowl on the oak table.

I hastily grabbed the bundle of letters as I sifted through them, the first on top was addressed to Hermione so I put that to the back of the pile -so none of the other Slytherin's saw the familiar Gryffindors name-. Flicking through the rest in hand, I only took One out that was addressed to Milia, I burnt the rest with a click of my finger and thumb the whole of the dinning table sent me some strange looks -not that I care of course-.

"Family problems," I half mumbled to the nosy lot, earning an concerned look from Draco. The sensation of burning liquid welled up in eyes as the feeling of tears became too much, grabbing half a slice of toast cut into a triangle I quickly walked from the dinning room and up into the heads common room.

Once in the common room I just collapsed onto one of the comfortable high backed chairs and opened up the only letter addressed in my proper name. It was from my ... Mother Bellatrix.

Milia,

Darling I'm over joyed to find out that you are safe and back to us. I hope you will come home and see me with you Father over the upcoming holidays. He has been pilling himself with work to help him cope with you being taken away from us ... Anyway I'll meet you at home, your Father will help get you here. I think you'll like it. I can't wait to see how you've grown.

Love your Mother Bellatrix

Taking a glance at the letter anyone would be able to tell the recipient had been crying whilst trying to write. Not being able to deal with the stress and emotionally side of things for much longer I curled up into a ball and broke down into tears as I cried my little heart out, smudging whatever make up I had applied on that morning. No sooner had the first tear strolled down my cheek had strong arms pulled me out of the warmth of the comfortable chair as they cradled my body in the angel's embrace. The angel sat down into the same chair I had occupied and started to stroke my now sleek hair, tucking it behind my slightly pointed ears.

"Shhh it's ok,It will all be ok" Draco whispered into her ear.

"No! You know what? It's NOT ok! It's not FUCKING ok!" I half yelled through broken sobs as the resolve finally cracked. Draco immediately let me get up so I was pacing in front of him, My breathing came out in rapid and harsh stages, it tore at Draco's heart strings to see his new friend being ... almost emotionally damaged?

Standing still I stared at Draco to try to slow down my erratic breathing to an acceptable rate before another panic attack came on. Quickly looking at my designer wrist watch to check the time which had been a gift last Christmas, I began to make my way to Dumbledore's office, not listening to what Draco was yelling after me for.

This time when upon arrival I didn't knock or walk in ... no I was to angry and impatient for that so I kicked three times before the spiral stair case came bustling down. Running up them like a mad woman with her wand drawn at the ready just in case I needed to blast a few things out of the way.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk. "DUMBLE-FUCKING-DOR! I've had it up to here with you meddling in my life. Why? tell me why you felt the need break up my family!" I screamed with my beloved wand trained perfectly at his forehead. All he did was sigh, he only freaking sighed.

"Miss Gran ... I mean Miss Snape, it was for your own safety as you know you are a very powerful which," He paused and coughed clearing his throat, "It would have been very dangerous for you to have been born into a family with very dark connections. You could have just as easily turned to the dark side." Standing very still, I had my wand still expertly pointing at him.

"So you thought you would risk having a well raised, but angry powerful witch opposed to having me possibly being raised to be a dark witch who is not angry. Great choice. Great fucking choice!" I sarcastically congratulated before I accidentally blew up one of his vintage chairs that sat in the corner of his office and then left the suffocating room.

Once arriving in my first class of the day Arithmancy, I picked a seat up in the back corner overshadowed from the rest of the room making me seem very dark and dangerous. Still remembering everything I had already learnt in my text books I knew this was going to be a dull day but because I am a 'new student' the teacher would pick on me for answers. Being too caught up in my own thoughts I didn't realize that someone had sat down in the chair next to me.

"Oh how I really want to blast some peoples heads off right now" I mumbled almost sadistically, not realizing I was voicing my thoughts.

"Geez I hope I'm not one of those people Milia," The person next to her laughed.

"Oh you never know Draco, keep laughing and I might just hex your bollocks off," Smirking back I watched as his face became hard and impassive.

"Ouch! You wouldn't would you?"

"No! Your my only friend at the moment and If I did I highly doubt you would be my friend after that."

As the Two heads were talking two figures walked over, looming the back corner desk they occupied.

"Oi! Malfoy have you seen Hermione?. I know you are Head Boy and and She was supposedly Head Girl," Harry said tapping his foot impatiently.

"Well you are clearly mistaken you cretin as this lovely girl next to me," He gestured to me as I tilted my small round head slightly to the side with a gentle smile on my lips.

"Is the Head Girl, I have not seen your insufferable know-it-all this term." Harry and Ron stood with comical looks on their faces as they looked between the two ofus.

"Well hello, Um may I ask your name?" Ron asked eyeing me up.

"Her name is Milia," Draco said as I moved a bit to make my Green and Silver tie visible, the two soon cringed and backed off to their own seats within the classroom. Draco smirked at the stupid dolts which started off the two of us snickering between ourselves.

After all the classes were done for the day, Me and Draco sat in the common room doing the homework we had being assigned for our Immediate classes.

"You know Draco your really easy to get along with," Draco smirked as he passed me the ink-well we had taken to sharing.

"Well you never got to know me before and besides I kept everyone at arms length to prevent myself from getting hurt," He stated coldly as I began to chew my lower lip nervously at how foreign the conversation was heading.

"You know what I want?" I asked as I abruptly stood up, Draco looked shocked at the sudden out-burst and shook his head.

"A cherry lolly pop!" Racing through to the dorms kitchen I brought back two lollipops from the cupboard I knew that they were hiding in. Handing one over to Draco who took it reluctantly and gave it a weird look as if it might start exploding or something equally as surprising. I unwrapped mine first to show there was no harm and popped it into my mouth savoring the first burst of flavor.

"Try it, you might like it," Taking the lolly from him, I unwrapped it and handed it back to him. He gave it a calculating stare before placing it into his mouth and deciding he quite liked it.

"I'm addicted to these and ... well anything cherry flavored really." The two sat doing Charm's homework occasionally twirling it around in their mouths.

** Draco POV **

The way she looks with her hair stuffed up into an untidy bun with two ringlets framing her face, the way her lips moved as she twirls the lolly around in her mouth. her lips aren't any shade of red but specifically cherry red. 'God this girl is going to drive me crazy whether she knows it or not,' I thought as I pulled my mind away from the gutter and onto my homework.

** Third Person POV **

Months passed quickly and before the school knew it, it was Christmas.

"Draco what you doing for Christmas?" Milia asked as she put a bow on the tree.

"Going home to be bored out of my mind. You?" He asked as the two decorated the tree Hagrid had brought in for the common room.

"I think I'm going home to see my Mother and Father. Do you think you would be able to come over during the holidays? I mean if you can't I totally understand"

Milia looked from his knowing stare as she levitated the star onto the top of the tree. Draco adorned his thinking look as he placed some more baubles on the not so bare tree.

"I think I could but I will have to owl you and then you can reply with the address so I could floo to yours, that is if you have floo of course?"

Over the months of being in each others company Milia and Draco had gotten to know each other a lot better and now we were good friends who would always talk and laugh. They knew when not to push the other when things were hard, what their favorite foods were, what they were mostly likely to eat at meals and when the others mood had changed they were able to sense it before anybody else. Milia and everyone who hung out with the two noticed Draco was seemingly more happier and that Harry and Ron seemed lost without Hermione. The Two Gryffindors grades were falling and they were getting into more fights and detentions without the bushy haired know-it-all there to play peacemaker.

The heads stood back to admire the tree that they had spent hours decorating. Hermione let out a contented sigh, Christmas had always been by far her most favorite holiday.

"You know what you need even though it's now eleven thirty at night?" He asked nudging her shoulder with his. Milia shook her head a little confused.

"Hot chocolate with those little white marsh mellow thing!" Milia let out a laugh as he called a house elf and asked for the hot chocolates. They spent the rest of the night just talking about everything and anything, nothing overparticular just enjoying each others company as the fire embers floated before them in the fire.

The following morning she was going home, Profess... no, Her Father had already taken their bags home for her Mother to clear away for their arrival. So here she stood in the Potions classroom with her Father wearing a navy over coat as he smiled lovingly at her.

"Milia we are going to floo home so the address is, The Old Cliff, Robin Hoods Bay, North Yorkshire. You got that?" Milia nodded and Her Father gave her a kiss on the forehead before allowing her to go through the fire first.

"See you on the other side my darling." She grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it down the grate pronouncing her address clearly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Milia POV**

I stumbled out of the fire into a cozy living room of what looked to be a large cottage.

"Hello?" My voice carried through the brick walls as I coughed the soot up from my lungs and began brushing the soot off of my clothes in attempt to look presentable.

I heard foot steps running on stone the flooring, becoming louder and louder as the high heels became closer before the person entered the living room revealing my Mother in all her glory.

She was wearing a blue and white checkered apron which had various colorful stains on it indicating she cooks and bakes frequently, her hair was piled on

top of her head in a messy but stylish bun and she was holding a piping bag in her right hand.

"Milia is that really you?" Mother looked at me dumbfoundedly as I nodded whilst trying to hold back the tears that threatened to over spill onto my make up.

She quickly put the piping bag down on the brown leather sofa and ran to give me a long over due hug as we both stared to cry, sod it to the make up

I had my real Mother in my arms.

"You have to tell me everything," She managed to demand in between sobs. We were crying so much we didn't hear dad come out of the floo fire with a

happy smile firmly in place.

"Well I hope these tears are tears of joy and nothing else" He came round to hug us both before looking amusingly at Mother.

"Dear what have you baked this time?" We broke up the hug as my mum smiled and reached up on her tippy toes to give my dad a peck on the lips before

returning back through the door she had entered in, with the piping bag in hand. Dad grabbed my hand and with a pleasant smile and showed me through to

the kitchen where Mother was putting the finishing touches on a large chocolate cake.

"Wow it looks amazing!" I exclaimed as I walked over to get a closer look ignoring the temptation to just divulge in the chocolaty goodness, head first of

course. Noticing a blue ceramic bowl on the side I went to pick a strawberry out of the bowl but Mother slapped my hand away with a smile in place.

"There for the cake. Geez your just as bad as your Father you are."

"Now tell me all you know." Mother asked as she finished piping white chocolate onto the chocolate cake, so I told her about everything up to date that I could remember even my outburst in Dumbledore's office where I blew up a vintage chair.

"Oh Mother is it okay for me to invite a friend over during the holidays and maybe I could go shopping to get them a present?"

"Yes,how about we go together say in about Five Minutes? Your Father has to leave the house soon anyway to visit the Apothecary. Perhaps you can to tell me who your friend is?" She asked nudging my shoulder. I smiled and tapped the side of my nose with a finger when Mother let out a little laugh.

I gave her sheepish grin in return before turning round to dad who was smiling approvingly at our antics.

After Mother had finished decorating the cake she decided now was the right time for shopping. Mother walked with me out into the hall and Father

draped a long black muggle military style coat around her shoulders and then helped me into mine before parting us with kisses. Linking her arm in mine

we side-apparated away to a shopping center in Manchester called Meadowhall.

"Is this friend a boy? I am not sure how your Father will react to that" I snickered lightly thinking how much Father seemed to like Draco in school.

"It is a boy, he seems to be Father's favorite in School so I think they may get along famously" Mother grimaced and pulled me to the side so we was not in the

way of other shoppers.

"It's Draco Malfoy, isn't it?" I nodded my head slowly, all of a sudden feeling really anxious and guilty about my decision.

"Yes Draco is your Fathers favorite, within reason. Draco is mine and your Father's Godson, his parents are not ... attentive shall we say than what

we are, I asked your Father to keep an eye on the boy. After you dissapeared it felt like the only child we could stand to be near without breaking down in a mad rage was Draco, we have had a connection with the boy since day one"

Mother linked her arm within mine again and off we went zigzagging in between busy and rude shoppers. We visited clothing outlets, sweetie stores,

gadget shops and the science museum before calling it a day, we had bought plenty for Father but I had to yet find one single present for Draco.

Mother draped her arm over my shoulder and pulled me tight into her side-wards embrace.

"Do not fret my dear, we shall find him something" I smiled a very tight smile up at Mother before looking where we was walking.

"Wait" I called as Mother stood at a standstill, sitting there in the display of an odd bits and bats shop was the perfect present, hand carved figurines of the Greek Gods.

I remember when we were sat by the fire that Draco was interested in Greek Mythology as a boy.

Mother followed me in and looked at me inquisitively whilst I inspected the items thoroughly.

"Are you buying that here item Missy?, I am closing up in 5" Mother snapped her head around at the intrusion, successfully making the man cower

away in fear, his hands up in a sign of surrender. I gave Mother a knowing look whilst she smiled angelic at me before I turned to the till for paying.

Once we returned home I was given a full tour of the house which was just outside the small village of Robin Hoods Bay. The small garden backed onto

a cliff which gave it a wonderful view from the Patio.

"This is the bathroom and the other door next to it is your bedroom, feel free to redecorate at anytime if nothing is to your liking."

Mother said as we stood on the landing up stairs out side the bathroom. I went to see what my bedroom looked like whilst my Parents stayed still on the landing

allowing the time I needed to view my personal space.

My bedroom was very classic looking with a white dressing table with various nick-nacks a young lady may need, a large four-poster bed was pushed

right to up to the wall with pale blue and silver drapes draped over the top frame of the bed. The curtains seemed to be the same color if not a touch

darker. The bed sheets were a deep Blue striped with a deep Purple rather strange combination but surprisingly it didn't clash. A large white wardrobe stood

in the corner with lots of nice looking clothes occupying inside. Looking out of my bedroom window I noticed that I had the best view of the sea and sky which

looked absolutely breathtaking on this winters day.

I got changed out of my school clothes into a knee length knitted dress, red leggings and brown ankle boots. With a spell I had found in the library

I charmed my wavy hair into lose ringlets.

I went into the study to were Father was sat writing something or other at a desk.

"Don't mind me" He smiled up at my reluctance to enter the room before dipping his quill in his ink and returning it to the paper.

Walking over to the desk across from Father's I dipped the quill into the ink pot and wrote a letter to Draco saying it was fine for him to come over on

Christmas eve if he wished, below I wrote the address to floo to.

The days leading up to Christmas were full of catching up as a family and another trip out for Christmas shopping with Mother and Father where I bought Draco a book

he had told me he really wanted. I found out that my mum only acted crazy as a way of coping with my disappearance and that they looked for me

for three whole solid years but never lost faith that I would return.

Christmas eve arrived and so did a letter from Draco saying he would be arriving around ten.

"Darling, me and your dad are going out to so some final Christmas food shopping but we will be back for lunch,"

"Your Mother always over buys and there is always too much food left over" Father said cheekily before he and Mother apparated away. Walking into the kitchen I

retrieved a cherry lolly pop out of the cupboard, Mother bought me a couple of packets the day we went shopping together, I went to sit in the living room and read a

book that Father had allowed me to borrow from his study.

At ten o'clock on the dot the fire place flashed green and Draco stepped out holding a blue parcel in his hand.

"Hey, Um this is for you," He said awkwardly as he handed it to me and bashfully looked away. He didn't even seemed fazed by the floo travel like I was. Maybe he had

more practice? I smiled taking the present from him and gave him a peck on the cheek. Placing the present onto the sofa I ran out and up in to my room to grab

the few presents I had bought Draco. Downstairs I find him, back faced to me looking around at the different moving baby photographs of me.

"Here you go," I stated loudly, making him jump slightly as I held the presents at arms length for him to take.

"Do you want to open them now while we are both here together?" I asked whilst picking up the present from the sofa that he gave me.

"Yeah, Why don't you go first?" We both sat down on the sofa. I slowly opened the small parcel. Inside was a pendant with a single blue butterfly on it that magically flapped it's wings.

"Wow it's beautiful!" I said slipping it over my head and watching the beautiful creature flutter it's wings.

"Thanks, your turn!" I gave a wide grin in excitement whilst He carefully unwrapped the present and when he saw what it was a smile adorned his face.

"You remembered? Thank you Milia!" He said dropping the book and the small carvings on the sofa and giving me a long tight hug. The rest of the day went past quickly.

Mother and Father were happy to find out my friend was Draco, Well Mother pretended that she didn't know anyhow.

Before bed my Parents announced that my Granddad was coming over for Christmas dinner...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N - merry christmas! I love christmas don't you?

**Milia POV**

When I woke up on Christmas morning with my bed surrounded by presents I couldn't help but allow the smile that lit up my face. Mother had gone over the top with this being the first Christmas we had spent together as a family, that I would be able remember that is. Then I noticed the large snow white owl sat on the windowsill, slithering out of bed -careful not to nudge any of my gifts- I opened the window and allowed the snowy owl into the warmth. Headwig was holding two letters one from Ron and one from Harry, after giving him a treat and loving stroke of his feathers he left the cottage singing a sweet song in goodbye as she drifted out into the distance. I opened up the letters and they both roughly said the same thing in general.

Hermione were are you. Hermione we need you. Hermione our grades are suffering. Hermione. Hermione. Hermione. 'Can't they think for themselves and just forget about Hermione FUCKING Granger!', Oh of course not, that would be way to hard for them to do without the brainy sidekick in tow ready to bend to their every whim. Sighing I burned the letters with wandless magic before returning to my spot under the duvet covers.

"Mum, Dad, I'm up!" Automatically footsteps were running up the stairs sounding very similar like a herd of Elephants. A mental image came to mind of Mother trying to squeeze past Father and the two pushing and barging to enter the room first. Alas it was Mother that burst into my room first with Father not so far behind her.

"Good morning dear" Mother's breathing was haggard as Father shot her a less than gentlemanly look, maybe they had been fighting to see me first?

We sat together on my gigantic bed going through presents. Mother wore a white -but respectable- nightgown and Father wore blue bottoms with black short sleeve t-shirt.

"We got you one more present darling." Mother said as she motioned to Father to go and get the present. When he came back in he was holding a small black kitten with a silver ribbon round its neck.

"We got you a kitten as your Father noticed that you don't seem to have one at Hogwarts" Father handed me the kitten which immediately nuzzled my hand in a comfortable manner. I smiled and looked up at Mum and Dad sitting on the end of the bed in anticipation of my reaction. 'This is my family and where I belong,' I thought as I stroked my kitten's back fur who then pawed me with a single paw -which I saw was white unlike the rest-.

"I'll name you Socks!" I announced as the kitten let out a small mew which I took as approval.

"We are going down to make breakfast sweetheart. Grandfather will be joining us for breakfast," Mum said as I sat playing with Socks, barely taking any notice as my amusement with the feline ten folded as he gripped my hand with two paws and looked at it inquisitively. Mother and Father left me alone with my knew familiar as they descended to another room in our rather large cottage.

I played with Socks for a while until I heard the familiar pop of apparition "Milia! Your Grandfather is here!," I hopped out of bed with a skip and a jump, grabbed Socks from pawing at my Persian rug and ran down the stairs to come face to face with Lord Voldemort and Draco.

'Holy crap on a stick, what should I do? He's here to kill me isn't he? I know this family stuff was too good to believe, is that why Draco has been so nice to me this year?'

"Milia, Milia. Relax darling. No one is here to kill you" Mother was in front of me in a second, holding my hands securely whilst trying to calm me down.

"How?" Mother smiled, straightened up and stroked my cheek with one of her hands.

"Oh my darling sweet Milia. I am a very talented and accomplished at Legilimency. I don't seem to be able to turn the magic of the art off around you. Your Father thinks it may be some type of emotional trauma of losing you and now your being here I may have an nagging need to please you, the only way my magic knows how to get it right every time is to tap into your head" Nodding my head dumbfoundedly, I take a deep breathe before trying to address my Grandfather.

"Grandfather Riddle" I smile short smile before recoiling back slightly at his hard and scary look.

"No Grandfather business, It is Granddad to you my dear Milia" Granddad walked over to me with calculated steps before kissing both my cheeks.

"You do know I find this to be just absolutely crazy and unreal right?" The four occupants nodded their head's with sly smirks set in place.

"Good, just so we are on the right page".

Looking down to my toes in an uncomfortable manner I freeze in shock as I realized I was still in my jammies which consisted of a pair of Black shorts and a vest Red top. Feeling a gaze lingering in my direction I see Draco look away quickly.

"Um, give me two secs to get dressed please" I say as I run up the stairs whilst my Parents show our Two guests into the Parlor room.

I come back down the stairs with a black and red skater dress on with my usual neutral make-up in place and a pair of red heels to finish of my look.

"Milia, Darling, My only Granddaughter! This present is for you," Voldemort says as he sweeps towards me holding a parcel wrapped in pink paper. He was holding a pink parcel. I smiled realizing that Voldemort was my Granddad who was holding a pink parcel.

Sitting down on the bottom step I opened up the present. It was a framed picture of the four of us when I was a baby. I sat looking at it, stroking my curly wild hair -much like Mothers- with the bottom of my thumb when I felt Socks curl up on my lap.

"Thanks Granddad. I love it!" He smiled back and held out his hand for me.

"We should go for breakfast before Draco ends up getting a lecture to not hurt you ... or else" I laugh and set Socks on the ground before placed the picture on the mantle and then I walked through to the dining room with Granddad.

When we came through Draco came and gave me a hug and poked the butterfly pendant he gave me to wake the lazy magic awake. The wings fluttered for a second before returning back to normal.

"Merry Christmas Milia," He said as he gave a small shy smile before pulling out a chair next to Father for me to sit in. We all sat down at the table and tucked into pancakes and waffles with Two white ceramic jug's in the middle of the table, one filled with chocolate and the other filled with maple syrup .

The conversation flowed easy and unfortunately so did the time. When I excused myself to go to the bathroom I realized that it was coming up to half one in the afternoon and dinner was yet to be finished, Mother didn't want to food poison me on my first Christmas at home even if it meant chargrilling the bloody Turkey. That is when I heard my mum shout up the stairs.

"Time for wine!" I shook my head and continued in the bathroom.

**Draco POV**

My gaze followed her out of the room and all I could think about was how stunning she looked in that dress. I had been shocked so many times today, I am just about ready for my cardiac arrest . One, When Lord Voldemort turned up and told me I was coming with him to see his Granddaughter as I'am are the same age as her. Two, When Milia came down in those short-shorts and that vest top -I actually blushed and Malfoy's never blush- but you would understand with that outfit. Does she sleep in those. I bet she looks so cute when she sleeps, especially when her hair sprawls across her pillow. 'Malfoy there is no reason for you to be thinking of her cute face as she sleeps'. I sigh silently to myself, the voice in my head is right, not in front of her parent's they will want to know why I have a soppy face on and then proceed to kill me with one move, that is if Lord Voldemort has not already.

**Milia POV**

I walk back in the room to find Mum refilling the flut glasses and handing one in my direction. Draco's head snapped around when he heard me mumble a thanks for the glass. A smile appeared on his face as he motioned for me to sit next to him on the sofa.

"Thank you for returning and giving me someone to talk to, I swear they are already dunk as skunks!" He giggled and whispered loudly. I chuckled and took his glass away.

"And I think you are a little bit too tipsy, so no more wine or alcohol for you." I reprimanded as I stood up and flattened down my dress.

"But it tastes so good," He mumbled as I held my hand out towards him for him to take.

"Shall we go to the library and escape this drunken adult talk," Draco grabbed my had happily making me blush slightly in return.

In the library we sat reading various books and one muggle novel caught my interest to the point where I didn't realize that I needed the bathroom until Socks jumped up onto my bladder, pawing his paws into my new dress.

"Ooof. Draco look after Socks will you I need the bathroom," I said as I marked the book with a bookmark and dropped Socks on Draco's lap. I ran out of the library almost sliding into doors and breaking nearly my ankle.

**Draco POV**

Milia dropped her kitten into my lap and by what she shouted her name was Socks.

"Hello, is your name Socks?" I asked politely, even if i felt a bit stupid for talking to Cat but anyway for a response she mewed then lifted a single white paw.

"She is as smart as she is beautiful just like you, you pretty kitty," I say in an almost baby condescending way as I waggle a finger in front of her nose. She clearly finds it amusing as she tries to bit it, catching it between her paws and then wrapping her blunt fangs onto my finger.

"Having fun you two?" And at the simple sound of her voice I stopped playing about and Socks ran to her feet. Milia picked Socks up and gave her a kiss on the nose.

"Were you playing with Draco? Yes you were! Yes you were!" She said in a baby voice which I found highly amusing. as it matched my own, I burst out laughing much to the effect of that wine's inhibition to ensnare my sense. She turned and scowled at me.

"Now that is not a very nice look for a very pretty girl to adorn " I spill out before realizing what it is that I just said. All she said was "Oh," before turning to look out the window. Standing up from the sofa I walk towards the pretty lady.

"Merry Christmas Milia," I whispered gently into her before giving her a quick peck on the cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I would like thank for editing the chapters. THANK YOU!

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 7

**Milia POV**

All I could think about was what Draco had said to me over the Christmas period -although he was slightly intoxicated at the time- he called me pretty then tenderly kissed me on the cheek. I don't know if it was due to him being tipsy or if that is how he really feel for me. However I decided I could not spend all day in the library brooding over what might or may not happen like a loved up teenager. So I decided I could do with a trip to Diagon ally, to get out and see real people instead of my imagination running away with me in withering heights. Putting my book away where I found it I rushed up to my room to get changed out of my PJ's (Yes I had been having a lazy day... Well more of a week actually if i'm being honest). Deciding on a pair of leather skinny jeans, a large woolen off the shoulder jumper and a pair of knee high boots I think I was just about ready.

Putting my hair up in a pony tail I rushed down the stairs to find my dad sat in his study writing up a report, he was on the edge of a near breakthrough with the wolfsbane potion, hoping to prevent the change on a higher and more stronger level. Mum was over at a friends house for a spot of a tea and thankfully she didn't push it when I didn't want to go.  
"Dad can I go to Diagon ally?" I asked as I poked my head round the study door. He looked up from his parchment with a smile set in place and nodded affirmatively at me.  
"Be back before five, for dinner" He spoke up as I skipped over to him giving him a kiss on the cheek, feeling slightly giddy with my little outing.  
"Will do! Bye daddy!" I said before apparating away.

When my feet finally reached solid flooring I had landed in the middle of Diagon ally. People bumped into me some muttering about looking where I should be going, to which I just gave them the infamous glare I had learned from watching my dad over the years. I decided to head to a small but well hidden boutique that I had found on one of my many trips of avoiding people i.e some of my ex friends in Gryffindor. Walking in the Harriet, the shop lady who I had become familiar with during the last term of school, looked up and gave me a big friendly smile.

"Milia! how nice of you to visit me, Now I had a delivery this morning and I have a winter dress with your name on it" she said as she gave me a quick hug before running off to get what ever she thought I would look good in. I noticed some vintage looking jewellry on the counter that I thought looked adorable. I picked up a necklace that had a bunch of steampunk looking keys on it. I lifted it up near my neck and looked into the small round mirror that floated at head height for customers to look at how the items would look.

Deciding I quite liked it I took it over to the cash register. Harriet came rushing through from the back with a dress that had a cream woolen bodice and a heavy black velvet skirt that would come down to my knees.  
"Ta-Da! It is exactly your size so you don't need to try it on and no need to pay ether. It's my Christmas present to you!" She announced as she put it into a bag with a big red bow on it.  
"Harriet you don't have to! Let me take you out to lunch at The Leaky Cauldron as my present," I insisted as I payed for the necklace. Harriet gave me that 'if you insist cause I know you won't take no for an answer' look.  
"Let me close up for lunch and I'll meet you there" Smiling I gave her a kiss on the cheek and left the store as she went to start packing up.

Lunch was an enjoyable affair. We talked about everything and anything. Harriet was a couple of years older than me but we got along really well. She understood how hard it must have been when I found out I wasn't who I thought I was, she promised to keep the secret about who I was.

I said good bye to her when her lunch hour was up and decided to stay and have a cup of coffee.  
While I was having my cup of coffee the door swung open and the room was filled with the laughter of the two people that had just come in. Not caring to look at who had just came in, I took another sip of coffee. Then I noticed two shadows looming over my table, looking up I saw the eyes of none other than Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

"Um... Hello," I hesitated putting down my coffee cup slowly "Can I help you?"  
"Your the Head Girl Right?" Ron abruptly and rudely asked, taking a seat with Harry following his lead. I nodded drinking more coffee. I could handle these two, I knew exactly how to get the answers I wanted and needed.  
"Yes... Now if you don't mind I was enjoying the company of this lovely cup of coffee," I say sarcastically putting the cup down once again and looked straight up into their eyes. Both of them flinched when they saw my unfriendly gaze.

"We were just wondering if you knew where Hermione Granger is..." Harry hesitantly asked before Ron cut him off.  
"And how come we have never noticed you, cause we would have noticed someone as lovely as you in our classes," I let out a loud sigh at his pathetic flirting.  
"I don't know where Granger has gone, and your terrible at flirting Weasley. Go back to snogging that Lavender Brown girl," I say picking up my bag so I can leave peacefully.

Ron's face was turning the same shade of red as his hair a sure sign he was getting angry, which would result in him doing something stupid. Harry looked like he was on the edge of his seat ready to jump up and stop him at any moment, hopefully to prevent Ron making a scene.  
"How the Hell do you know about me and Lavender! You've only been at the school for a term and we broke up during the Summer holidays. How the Hell do you know you bitch!" At that I stopped and turned to face him anger swelling up in my eyes, Harry wisely backed away.

I drew my wand but still Ron didn't flinch as he continued to through profanities at me.  
"Stupify" I screamed as shock along with horror came across weasle-bee's and potty's face. Yes I've started to call them by the pet names as they really are, royal pain In the arses! Harry rushed over to help Ron off of the floor.  
I stalked towards them, a look of dread came across their faces seeing the anger in my eyes  
"Don't mess with me boys,you have no idea who you are dealing with, and the answer to your completely idiotic question is ..  
for me to know and for you to never find out, now go! Leave me alone you annoying imbeciles" Rushing out of the building I quickly apparated home.

Landing with a crack I walked straight towards my room not fazed by the dizziness that comes with apparating. Storming up the stairs and slamming my door open, I flung the bag with my dress init on the bed. Pulling out a bit of parchment I sat down at my desk and began to write.

Dear Harry and Ron

I have heard you have been looking for me and asking questions but I will have to ask you to stop. The thing is I have left the Wizarding World for good and have moved. I will not tell you where I have moved house too as you will try to visit me and I cannot have that happening. You will have to trust me that this is for the best. I love you both like brothers but I feel that it will be better for all of us. Now before you go on a rampage I would like you to know that it is no ones fault not even Malfoy's.

Please don't send me anymore letters or try to find me.

Hermione

By the time I had finished the letter I had tears in my eyes. I was officially and finally saying goodbye to my past, sealing the letter I walked outside and called for Parva the family owl who likes to stay in the large oak tree in the back garden. Her name fits her perfectly as she must be the smallest owl I have ever seen. You see Parva means small in Latin. Out of the tree she flew down and landed on my out stretched awaiting arm.  
"Can you take this to either Harry Potter or Ron Weasley please Parva," I ask pleasantly. With a pleasant tweet she flys away clutching the letter between her claws. As soon as her silhouette disappears into the distance I sunk down onto the grass and start to cry.

I don't know how long I had been sitting there crying on the floor, probably only a couple of minutes but it felt like... God knows how long it felt like, but I was soon sitting on someone's knee as they stroked my hair in a comforting way. I looked straight up into the eyes that were just as black as my own.  
"Dad," I choke out between sobs. He just smiles and and whispers comforting loving words in my ear.  
"What happened to make my princess cry?" He asks as he wipes a tear off my cheek.  
"I just sent Potter and Weasley a letter from Hermione saying to leave her alone and don't try to get in contact or find her," I said before another wave of tears hit me.  
"Well you know it's only three, how about we have father daughter movie time," he asked tickling my sides which quickly stopped me crying and put me in fits of laughter.  
"Ok! I think we should have a Star Wars marathon," Dad nodded in agreement and helped me to stand up. At time like this I was thankful that Dad was a half blood and knew about movies and Tv.

We sat in the living room on the sofa with a large bowl of popcorn with all the Star Wars movies ready to go. This Is what I needed, some father daughter time away from the madness of the world. We laughed and gasped, shouted at people telling them what they should do knowing all to well they can't hear us. It's the joy of watching movies, they don't care if you shout abuse at them. Soon it grew dark and we drifted to sleep on the sofa completely forgetting about dinner. Mum came home to find us curled up on the sofa and she placed a warm blanket over us and scattered around the house.

Soon came the time to go back to school and I thankfully hadn't been bothered by Potter or Weasley. I met up with Draco quite a few times during the holidays and I became quite good friends with some of the shop owners which I visited frequently but soon I was in my own compartment on the train ready for my last ever term at school. Just thinking about it made me want to cry. I was looking out of the window being so engrossed with the scenery I didn't hear anyone come into the compartment until my eyes were covered by a pair of hands. I was about to pull out my wand when I realized ... no I recognized the smell of the cologne on the hands. Citrus and wood spice. It was Draco. 'Wait when the hell was I able to recognize Draco by his smell' I silently thought.

"Morning Draco. Would you care to remove your hands from my eyes please".  
"Morning and no!" He whispered in my ear which sent shivers down my spine. I could almost hear him smirk, We sat like that for a couple of minutes before the lady with the food trolley came round.  
"Ooo can I have two Blood pops please!" He said and finally removed his hands from my eyes to pay for the blood pops. For some reason Draco seemed very happy but I couldn't place my finger on it.

"Draco, why are yo so happy today?" I ask kindly, taking the Blood pop he offered me. For a while Draco just sat smiling at me, eating his Blood pop.  
"The reason I'm so happy is because I saw Potter and Weasley! They looked so depressed and I bet you have something to do with it!" He said sounding like a five year old in a sweet shop.  
"We'll talk about this later. We have rounds to do, come on!" I stood up and pulled him with me out of the carriage and off we went doing our rounds to pass an hour of our time before we arrive back to Hogwarts.

Draco kept close to me as we walked up and down the train, his eyes occasionally bore into the side of my head and he intently listened to whatever I would randomly burst out saying.


End file.
